nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club (Lost MC) is a MC that operates in Los Santos. The Lost MC is ran by President Rudi Rinsen. Chapter 1 - Los Santos The Quick Fix Massacre The Lost MC found was doing a gun deal with Otto Delmar and were followed by News Reported Ron Otterman, Abdul AlRahim and their security guard Jonathan Sheperd. after the bikers became aware they were being followed they threatened the group and they fled. Later Otterman took Sheperd and AlRahim to the quick fix to further investigate for possible stories. Upon the bikers finding that Otterman was watching them again, they took him and Sheperd hostage to question and threaten them with Class 2 and 3 weapons. AlRahim filmed the kidnappings from a distance and called the Police to The Lost MC clubhouse. Chief of Police Jack Ripley and Trooper Honathan Yolo responded to the call, When they approached the clubhouse, they were met by Rudi Rinsen and Reed Dankleaf. Rinsen proceed to tell the cop to leave and then threaten them Ripley tried to detain Rinsen, so Reed opened fire on Trooper Yolo. When Ripley turned his attention to see what was going on he was then shot by Rinsen. Deputies Clarence Williams and Colt Shepherd then responded to the officers down call, with Williams arriving first on scene at which point he was held at gunpoint by patched members of The Lost. Shepherd then arrived and negotiated to get the downed officer to medical. This lead to a S.W.A.T operation being performed. The clubhouse search for the hostage turned up nothing as Rudi cleaned it after getting a tip-off from Judge Dennis LaBarre. The entire situation at the Quick Fix was witnessed by Otto Delmar and filmed by Abdul AlRahim after Ron Otterman was taken hostage. The Lost decided to hand themselves in after being consulted by Judge LaBarre, which lead to a fist-fight inside the MRPD. All of these events lead to Rudi Rinsen, Reed Dankleaf, Cooch Cassidy and Victor Mason being held for 24 hours, while a search and seizures warrant approval is pending. The four were eventually released due to confusion regarding the police report. Chapter 2 - Stab City, Blaine County After the Quick Fix Massacre, the Lost MC moved clubhouses and base of operation to the trailer park near Sandy Shores known as Stab City. They built a massive shed which acts as the Clubhouse and garage for them. They were currently helping the Bondi Boys MC, lead by Irwin Dundee, to deal with a issue between them and Gomer Colton and Sonya Summers. However, that issue was temporarily put on halt due to a massive war between the Lost and Cop Killa Records. War with Cop Killa Records While on the looking for a vehicle for an upcoming vault heist, Ryan Parker crashed into a car containing Gomer, Eugene Zuckerberg, Lang Buddha and Alabaster Slim. Coincidentally, they were also on their way to do the vault heist, and decided to take Ryan as a hostage. However, they neglected to take his phone away, so Ryan ended up calling Reed Dankleaf. He pinged him twice, once from Buddha's stash house (which the group had stopped at to get thermite) and the other in front of the vault. As the group started the heist, Reid showed up, firing some warning shots. He demanded that his "old lady" be let go, although the group wasn't going to give up their only bargaining chip. In retaliation, Reid stole their getaway car and drove it across the street, causing one of the group members to have to get it back. The police showed up shortly after, and Ryan was exchanged for free passage out of the bank. The following day, as Ryan was getting some supplies from a 24/7 store, he overheard Slim and Eugene conversing with each other. The pair were saying how neither of them cared for the shenanigans Reed pulled yesterday, and wanted to go against the Lost MC as a show of force. Wanting to tell the other bikers about what he overheard, Ryan tried to flee, but Slim and Eugene eventually caught up to him. Ryan then tried to play the whole thing off, offering to sell the two marijuana. They go to a local parking lot to make the trade, causing Ryan to become 700 dollars richer. Slim promptly steals it back, and the three talk about the kidnapping. Eugene and Slim don't want the rest of the bikers knowing that they kidnapped him, but Ryan says that it's too late, the information's already out there. He elaborates, saying the rest of the Lost don't plan on doing anything, The two aren't satisfied with that answer, and demand that Ryan doesn't breathe a word of this meeting, and whatever else he heard, to the bikers. Eugene roughs up Ryan's car a bit before leaving with Slim. Immediately following that, Ryan decides to inform the rest of the bikers about the encounter. The bikers meet at the compound, and after Ryan explains the situation, decide to talk to Slim. For his own safety, Ryan is told to stay at the compound while Samuel O'Faolain, Reginald Campbell, Gary Adams, and Victor Mason go to the Yellow Jack to deal with the situation. The group arm themselves with pistols and other smaller guns and make their way down to the car, where they are eventually met with Slim and Gomer. Sammy and Slim do most of the talking, with Sammy offering to forgive Slim for the trouble he's caused. Slim, however, claims that the whole mess was Ryan and Reid's fault. He's also especially mad at Ryan for snitching. An uneasy end comes to the discussion, and as the bikers begin to walk away, Slim tells them, "See you later." Suddenly, two gunmen flank the Lost from outside, one of them wearing a gnome mask. Though Gomer and Slim go down, the rest of the bikers are outmatched for Cop Killa Record's bigger guns, and all four of them go down. CKR leaves the scene shortly after that. Meanwhile, Ryan's still at compound, waiting. Before they left, the group had told Ryan to call Irwin Dundee if they didn't make it back in 30 minutes. Since the time's expired, Ryan calls him. Dundee shows up to the scene, and sees the bikers being loaded up by EMS. Ryan quickly goes to the hospital, where he learns that Reggie and Victor are going into ICU. The other two bikers don't seem happy with him either, and Ryan leaves the hospital both saddened and angered. After a bit of an emotional talk with Dundee, Ryan meets up with Mia Mersion and the two drive around a while, and think about blowing up the 24/7. It's then the two receive new that [[Victor Mason|'Victor Mason']]' passed away' due to complications while in ICU. Enraged, Ryan heads to the 24/7. After a bit of destruction, he and Mia locate Eugene and kidnap him. Ryan radios the other bikers, who come to his location as quickly as they can. However, they end up letting Eugene go, on account that they cannot be sure if Eugene had any involvement with the Yellow Jack shooting. Additionally, they don't feel comfortable with making big decisions without Rudi Rinsen, the club president. Ryan is incredibly upset, and the whole group go to the compound to discuss. Ryan claims that the gnome they saw in the shootout had to have been Eugene, as Eugene was wearing the same exact outfit in the vault heist. Furthermore, the gnome had been wielding an LMG in both incidents, and there aren't very many of those in the city. Still, because Rudi isn't in the city, Sammy doesn't feel comfortable with making that call. The other bikers definitely agree to bring MR Mayhem to Gomer and Slim, however, and the meeting is adjourned. A few minutes later, Cooch Cassidy reports a vehicle hanging around the compound. Both he and Reid attempt to shoot out the tires, causing the gunman to flee into the ocean. The other bikers head outside and try to locate the suspect. Reid and Ryan manage to locate a boat which contains the gunman, who is wearing Gnome attire. After following the boat from a distance, the two gun the Gnome down as soon as he comes back to land. Unfortunately, the sound of gunshots attract cops, and Reid, Ryan and the unconscious Gnome are pulled into a chase. However, since the group is in a bulky, stolen minivan, escape proves too difficult, and they crash. A foot chase ensues, and all three of them are put in handcuffs. As the cops take Ryan inside Paleto PD to question him, Cooch comes around to try and save Reid. The cops see this and stop him, but at the same time Gary Adams comes around and grabs the Gnome. They take him back to the compound, where they unmask him and show his identity- Eugene Zuckerburg. Realizing that the Gnome was the same person who shot at them at the Yellow Jack, the bikers who aren't arrested gun him down, causing him to go into the ICU. Media * Video: The Lost MC rides through the city. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses)